Ayana
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: There is something different in the western lands, and when Sesshomaru goes to investigate, he finds a woman! She is a type of youkai that he has never seen before, with powers he's never heard of, and- though he would never admit it, she could be as powerful as him. What will he do when he starts developing... feelings... and when he finds out her troublesome secret? SesshomaruOC
1. Chapter 1

"It's something different."

Those words echoed around the village, from the head man to his wife, who gossiped with the woman across the street. From that woman, it spread to her husband during dinner, with children listening in from the side. Those children told all of their friends and teachers, who told their relatives in neighboring villages, and it went on and on until the entire Western Lands were buzzing with the news that there was 'something different' in a small village.

Or was it a large village?

Or was it a even village at all?

No one was quite sure where it was or even what 'it' was, since the facts had been so muddled in translation from person to person, but everyone was sure that there was something different.

The entire land was whispering about it, and the news had finally reached the lord of the region, Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

The words had been whispered throughout his lands for some time now. They had started out as idle market place gossip between women as they bought goods for their households, but the story had spread, its details descending into myths, creating a new legend of the western lands

The lord of the lands had heard the stories, too, and it made Sesshomaru rather uneasy, to think that there was something different in his lands that he was unaware of.

It had gotten to the point that even his household staff had started talking about it, discussing it in the kitchens while they were cooking breakfast, talking about it during their breaks, and pondering what had happened while they were cleaning the rooms of the palace. And Lord Sesshomaru had, of course, heard it all, the words of his employees ringing in his ears.

This could not go on any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The powerful youki of the Lord of the West enveloped the small town of Aga, sending small creatures into hiding and giving the humans dwelling there a sense of foreboding. One resident of the town, a small woman sitting in a back room of the headman's house, glanced up as she felt the youki, her face full of fright.

She could feel the presence coming closer, and she bid a hasty farewell to the headman and his wife as she packed up what little she owned and rushed out the back door of the structure. It was just in time, too, for not moments after she had vacated the building, a small green demon baring a strange staff with two shrunken heads on it burst into the dwelling, announcing 'Lord Sesshomaru demands an audience with the headman' in a squeaky voice.

The head man obliged, pulling aside the cloth over the door and stepping outside, releasing the air that had been swirling around in the room. The Lord raised his head, sniffing subtly at the scents wafting his way, and frowned slightly, inciting a panic from his small retainer, an imp by the name of Jaken.

"Who else is there." Said Sesshomaru. It was neither a statement of fact nor asking a question, but more of a demand for information. The headman glanced back at his hut, doing a fair job of hiding his nervousness in his body language, but his scent gave him away to the Taiyoukai.

"It- It's just my wife," He stammered, then cringed in the look the lord leveled in his direction.

"Do not lie to This Sesshomaru." Stated the dog demon. The headman's scent swam with guilt and nervousness.

"There was a woman, a traveler, but she left." He stated, trying to sound sure of himself.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, a traveler." Sesshomaru gave the human a glance and lowered his brows slightly, barely noticeable to the human eye, but enough to give the mans subconscious a jolt of fear.

"Alright," The nervous man said. "She was a demon..."


End file.
